1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for straightening and stabilizing the vertebral column, particularly for stabilizing broken vertebrae.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for straightening and stabilizing broken vertebrae are known to be used. These devices include a catheter which can be inserted into the interior of the vertebra through a duct drilled into the pedicle of the broken vertebra. A pressure line pushed through the catheter into the interior of the vertebra has at the end thereof an expandable pressure balloon which makes it possible to expand once again and return into its original shape a vertebra which has been compressed and possibly broken. The balloon which has subsequently been decompressed and pulled out together with the pressure line leaves a hollow space into which a bone filler material can be introduced through the catheter.